Through Love and War
by lauraclarkstories
Summary: Troy Bolton has always been a mystery to every girl he's been with. He is known for having one night stands with women and then sending them on their way. His job has caused him to lead a different lifestyle then he had planned. His views change when he meets a recently single Gabriella Montez one night at a bar, and unbeknownst to them they each change their lives forever.
1. Franklin Street Pub

With a single hit of a finger a buzzer rang outside an elementary school. A young woman stood outside the door juggling many bags in her hands. The bags were filled with lesson plans, arts and crafts, graded papers, and her necessities.

A loud buzz came through the intercom and an older woman's sweet came through the other end

"Good morning Miss Montez." The woman's voice sang through the intercom.

"Good morning Judy." Gabriella Montez answered back. Gabriella picked up her bags and when she heard the door unlock, she pulled open the door and walked into her place of work.

When first walking into the school the corridor was lined with students art work. Currently its decorated for the holiday season. Her students were bursting with energy and excitement for the arrival of Santa was only mere weeks away.

Gabriella walked into the front office and quickly grabbed any mail that was left in her mail box from the day earlier. She then greeted the rest of the office staff, and then made her way to her classroom. Her long curls bounced and her heels clicked as she made her way down the long hallway. When she arrived at the third door on the left she paused and opened the door. She walked in and placed all her bags on her desk. Her tiny frame then collapsed into her chair and she sighed. Her classroom full of rambunctious second graders were going to do a number on her today.

Gabriella was emotionally and mentally drained. Her life as she knew it fell apart in front of her, and she was slowly on the mend. Her brown eyes glanced over at her left hand that no longer had a diamond occupying it. For half a year she was used to looking over and seeing her ring sparkle, now she feels barren without it. That ring, along with the man attached to it, became a huge part of her. The past two years of her life, and the lift she built with him were now shattered. She had no one to blame but herself for the way it ended.

"Hey hey." A young woman's voice called from the entry way of Gabriella's classroom door.

"Hello Tay!" Gabriella smiled to her good friend.

"How was your night?" She asked as she took a seat at one of the students desks.

Gabriella stood up from her chair and walked around to the front of her desk. Her backside leaned up against it and she took a nice long deep breath. "Well lets see. I came home took a nice long shower, started watching some bad reality show, killed half a bottle of wine, swam in my self pity, and was in bed by nine!"

"I'm sorry Gabriella Montez, you are way to wild for me!" Taylor Mckessie joked with her friend and coworker.

Gabriella found a part of her that could laugh which made Taylor smile. It has been hard watching Gabriella suffer for the past three months. Her supposedly perfect engagement ended to the supposedly perfect man, until Gabriella found out who he really was. A phony. Taylor hated that Gabriella blamed herself for how everything went down. She blamed herself for not seeing past everything. She's embarrassed to have showcased this perfect life around to everyone, only to realize that it was a lie.

Taylor missed the old Gabriella. The old Gabriella would sing in the morning and her voice would fill the hallway and the classrooms around her. The old Gabriella always could be found with a smile on her face and a natural glow about her. Taylor hasn't heard Gabriella sing in months, and while she puts on a great front for her students and their parents, Gabriella hasn't truly smiled in a very long time. Taylor has tried to get Gabriella out of her apartment and out having fun, but she wanted no parts of that. And now with Christmas approaching Taylor knows that its going to be even harder.

"So its Friday." Taylor blurted out causing Gabriella to give her an odd look.

"I know," Gabriella said. "a calendar that is covered with flowers told me this morning." She pointed to the flower calendar that was posted on a bulletin board in her classroom.

"Friday is the big bar night!" Taylor pitched to her. "Everyone will be there."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Who is everyone?"

Taylor scoffed sarcastically and then said, "Umm...only every single person in San Francisco."

"I think my bottle of red wine in hotter." Gabriella retorted as she stepped away from her desk and over to her black board to write todays agenda for the kids.

"Gabby come on! It's not a Christmas themed party, you don't have to dress slutty, or wear an ugly sweater. It's a bar full of alcohol, good music, good friends, and fun! Remember fun?" Taylor asked throwing an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"F is for friends who do stuff together." Gabriella explained. "U is for you and me, N is for anywhere anytime at all!"

"See, you need to see people that are not seven-year olds. You are quoting Spongebob." Taylor pointed out to her hoping she would see how pathetic that is.

Gabriella dropped the chalk and turned to her friend. "Taylor I really appreciate you trying, but this is how I'm dealing with things. When I am ready to go out I will go. I promise you. Right now I'm still in my dark period, and I tend to stay there for as long as it takes."

Taylor embraced her friend and then looked back at her. "I just hope you don't get lost in there and realize who you really are."

"I won't. I promise you." Gabriella hoped she wasn't lying to her friend.

Taylor sighed and started making her way to the door. "If you change your mind we will be at the bar on Franklin Street. Call me if you come!"

Gabriella smiled at her friend and told her thank you. Taylor left Gabriella in a quiet classroom. Gabriella's eyes landed on the clock, she had five more minutes till her little monsters arrived. For a spit second she thought maybe it would be a good idea to get back out into the real world. After all it was waiting for her and she had to jump in sometime. Even if she wasn't ready just yet.

* * *

He didn't even need to open his eyes before he figured out that his head weighed one hundred pounds. He groaned as he felt the sunlight go through his eyes. It was the morning and he felt like crap, this only led to one conclusion. He had a great fucking night.

He turned his head, and just as he suspected a naked blonde girl was staring back at him. Her blue eyes were sweet and her smile could cure cancer. Those were all great things in a woman, but for this guy, those qualities were not enough.

"Good morning sunshine!" The perky blonde girl greeted him with a quick kiss. She sunk back down into the bed and threw an arm around the man she spent the night with. She began to play with his hair and continued to smile.

"Morning." he groaned.

"I had a lot of fun last night." She whispered into his ear before gently biting his earlobe "and I am more than ready for round two."

_Damn, you did good _he thought to himself. He opened his eyes again and he took a long hard look at the horny, naked girl in his bed. For about a minute he quickly evaluated the situation. This girl is clearly down for anything, and she is a guaranteed in for fulfilling some fantasies. The only problem was she had those eyes.

She had the stalker eyes.

Over the years he had developed a way to tell how crazy the woman is just by looking into her eyes. He can deal with crazy when hes drunk as hell and can use them for a good night, then in the morning he can quickly send them on their merry way. The crazies always want something more. Something extra. Basically they want a relationship.

They will call him and tell him how he is the best they every had and he will nod in agreement as they continue to stroke his ego. But he is not a relationship kind of guy. He never allows himself to be. He had made a pact with himself years ago. Due to his lifestyle, he never allows himself to get close with a woman. It doesn't matter how beautiful or sexy they are. He tells himself to look past it and he is sure to find another woman just like her to fulfill his needs when needed.

"I can't do a round two baby I'm sorry." He apologized pushing himself out of the bed. He quickly grabbed her clothes off the floor and put them on the bed. "I am going to be late for work and I don't have time to mess around this morning."

"Oh," The blonde girl said disappointed.

"Yeah, I know. I am so sorry. I have to get a quick shower, and I need you to be gone when I get out because if I come back and you are still here I'm going to be in some serious trouble." He explained to her acting coy.

"The last thing I want to do is cause trouble." The blonde told him gathering her belongings. "I'll get out of your hair."

"You are the best." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her to melt a little.

Soon he had her dressed and out of his bed. He took her hand and walked her to the door. He gave her a quick kiss and told her he would see her later. He had avoided the exchange of numbers because he had mastered distracting the women. He gently opened the door and sent her on her way. As he opened the front door to his apartment he heard the elevator door ding, and he watched as his friend walked out. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched his best friend of over 20 years check out the girl who was leaving his apartment.

"Damn Troy," His best friend Chad exclaimed, "you wasted no time!"

Troy continued to laugh as his best friend entered his apartment. "What can I say, she was a welcome home gift to myself."

Chad Danforth embraced his friend. He pulled back and looked at him. "You look great man."

Troy simply shrugged as he closed the door. "I'm feeling great man."

The two men entered the kitchen where they automatically began to continue with the ritual they set in place five years ago. Whenever Troy is back in town they make triple-decker pancakes with extra chocolate chips. It was something they developed throughout their childhood, carried it into high school, and now at 25 years old it would be stupid not to do it.

"How long you home for this time?" Chad asked as he pulled the pancake mix out of the cabinet.

"Until May 11th, a nice six month stay." Troy explained to his friend as he sat down at the island in his kitchen.

"It's so great to have you back man. I missed you. I love Taylor and everything, but I need my boy! Its been a very long six months without you."

Chad immediately started going to work. He didn't allow Troy to help with any kind of preparations. This was his project. Plus Troy always sucked at making them.

"I have big plans for your homecoming tonight man! Taylor and I have planned it since the day you left!" Chad told him.

"Franklin Street Pub?" Troy guessed quickly.

Franklin Street Pub was the place they always went to when Troy was home. It became a tradition after five years. When Troy arrived home after the first time being away for so long Chad decided to just take him to a random spot to celebrate. They had never been there before and it was just a spur of the moment idea. They had so much luck at that bar that now they go there for every homecoming and every night when Troy is home.

"How did you know?!" Chad asked sarcastically. "Its going to be a good night man. I can feel it in my bones!"

Troy just laughed at his best friend as he poured the pancake batter on the pan. Troy hasn't seen Chad in almost seven months, and just like that Chad entered back into Troy life like he just left him five hours ago.

* * *

Sweats and another bottle of wine. What a rocking Friday night.

She was content with herself. She had accepted that this what her life was now going to be. She was destined to walk the planet alone forever. That is what she decided. She figured that since she was destined to walk alone, she might as well be comfortable and drunk while doing it.

She was about to start a Real Housewives marathon when her doorbell rang. She groaned as she pulled the blanket off her body and had to move herself to her front door. When she opened she only found one person.

"You look like hell." The young woman said pushing her way through her doorway. Gabriella stumbled back still holding onto the door.

"Why yes, do come in." She said sarcastically. She slammed the door shut and turned around to face her friend.

A young blonde woman stood behind her with her arms cross and a very angry look on her face.

"What?" Gabriella yelled out.

"You realized all you need is a few cats running around here right?" The blonde snapped at her friend. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked back over to her couch. She slumped down and took another sip of her wine. "What number glass is that?"

"Number one of many!" Gabriella said to her.

Before she could take another sip the glass was snatched out of her hand, and soon her wine was being enjoyed by someone else.

"Yummy!" The blonde said smiling.

"Sharpay! What the hell is your problem?" Gabriella demanded standing up off the couch.

"Wow, she gets feisty when you take her alcohol away!" Sharpay teased as she moved the glass away from her friend. "Listen. All of this ends now. No more killing a bottle of wine a night. No more sweat pants. No more Real Housewives marathons." Sharpay started. "Yes you engagement ended. He's an asshole. Everyone knows that this is not your fault! You are a hot young woman who has needs and they are going to be fulfilled tonight!" Sharpay ranted off to her friend.

"Taylor called you." Gabriella guessed.

"Yes she did! We are going to that bar tonight. You are going to take a shower and put on a tight black dress. You are going to do your hair for once and you will wear makeup." Sharpay explained to her. "And I don't want to hear that you don't want to go. Now get in the shower."

Gabriella surrendered at that point. She realized that she no longer had any say. She realized that her friends were right. Also, she couldn't fight Sharpay. She always wins.

* * *

The Franklin Street pub was jammed Friday night. Gabriella realized that Taylor had been right. Everyone young twenty something filled out the bar that night.

"Do I need to give you another pep talk?" Sharpay asked before they walked inside.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked over at her friend whom she hated right at this moment. "No I think the 'You are going to get so laid tonight here's a condom' speech did the trick!" Gabriella said while giving a wink.

"You used to be such a sweet girl. It's really a damn shame!" Sharpay answered her back causing Gabriella to once again roll her eyes.

"Just point me to the bar!" Gabriella said to her as Sharpay pushed open the door to the pub.

Once the two women reached the inside of the bar, there was barely any room to move. People were lined up at the bar and people already called the chairs and tables. There was an upstairs which is where Taylor was waiting for them.

"SHARPAY!" The two women looked up to see Taylor waving them upstairs.

Sharpay and Gabriella quickly and politely excused themselves as they pushed past the people trying to reach the stairs.

"Christ people are rude!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I know right. People just don't know when to chill out." As soon as those words left Gabriella's mouth, Sharpay turned her head and glared at her.

"Ha. Ha."

The two women walked up the stairs to the second floor where they found Taylor, her boyfriend Chad, his friend Zeke, and an unknown person to Gabriella.

"YOU CAME!" Taylor said running towards Gabriella. She embraced her friend and then quickly pulled back to see what Sharpay put her in. "Damn. You look hot!"

"Please don't encourage this." Gabriella pleaded dryly.

"I know. Its amazing what a shower and a curling iron can do!" Sharpay said putting an arm around Gabriella. "Our girl cleans up nice! You're welcome!" That was Sharpay, taking credit for everything in life.

"I didn't say thank you." Gabriella mumbled through her smile.

Taylor quickly took the two girls hands and pulled them over to the table.

"Gab you already know Chad and Zeke." Taylor explained to her.

Of course she knew Chad and Zeke. Gabriella loved her friend Taylor to death, she really did, but when Taylor had a few drinks in her she was aloof. Chad and Taylor have dated for so many years Gabriella lost count. When she met Taylor on her first day of work, three years ago, she had already been dating Chad for ten plus years. Still they were not married nor engaged. Gabriella found this extremely odd.

And Zeke, well Zeke was a whole other story. Gabriella and Sharpay met in college and have been inseparable since. During the college years Sharpay slept around a lot, that was until some kid name Zeke took care of her when she was sick at a party. Long story short they have dated on and off since junior year of college. Gabriella didn't understand why they haven't grown up yet and treated their relationship like adults.

Gabriella gave quick hugs and kisses to Chad and Zeke, and then the line stopped when she reached a new face.

"Hi." The man said to her.

"Hello." Gabriella replied back.

"Gab, this is our friend Troy. Chad and I went to high school with him." Taylor filled Gabriella in on the back story of their friendship.

"Me and this kid go back to preschool." Chad added taking a swig of his beer.

Gabriella turned to the man named Troy and said, "You have been friends with these two for that long?"

Troy laughed and smiled at the beautiful woman to his right, "I can't seem to get rid of them."

"My condolences." Gabriella said as she took the pitcher of beer and filled up a glass that was on the table.

Troy watched as the woman named Gabriella poured her beer. _She was a spit fire _he thought. He watched as Gabriella downed half of her pint and slam it down on the table.

"So, whats the occasion?" Gabriella asked the crowd of people at her table.

Chad pointed to Troy and proudly said, "My boy just got home. He's been gone for a while."

"You travel?" Gabriella asked him taking another sip of her beer.

"You could say that." Troy answered her.

Taylor and Chad looked to one another. They knew that Troy never gives out any information about what he actually does. They have seen him do that in the past, and it only either freaks some girls out, or it makes them afraid of him. Troy only has fun with women. Some may say he's using women, but he will tell you that he is simply getting to know a person.

Taylor couldn't decide if she was doing the right thing introducing Troy to her. Taylor did not tell Troy anything about Gabriella's situation, and in return Gabriella didn't know anything about Troy's. In a way they are simply two people who met at a bar and that is all. Taylor knows that Gabriella needs a fun time, and she also knows that Troy can show a woman a good time. She knows Troy doesn't get attached, and Gabriella is still an emotional mess. No matter what happens with Troy she will still be thinking about her ex fiancée.

Music pounded through the pub, and with music comes one thing. Dancing. Sharpay jumped from Zekes lap and took his hand.

"Dance with me please." She pouted to her boyfriend.

"The things I do for you woman!" Zeke proclaimed as he let Sharpay drag him out onto the dance floor.

This now left only four at the table.

"Babe want to dance?" Chad asked his girlfriend. Taylor looked at Gabriella who has now polished off her first pint of beer. She wanted to stay and watch her, but one dance couldn't hurt. Taylor put her hand in Chads and they were on their way.

This now left Troy and Gabriella. Troy watched as Gabriella filled up her pint again.

"We need another pitcher." Gabriella stated as she placed the empty pitcher on the table.

"You like beer I take it?" Troy asked her.

"I hate it." Gabriella said gulping down as much as she can. Troy couldn't help but laugh at her. This girl had his attention.

"So Gabriella,' Troy started off. "What do you do?"

"I'm an elementary school teacher." She explained to him.

Troy smiled. "That must be rewarding."

Gabriella shrugged. "Pays the bills."

"You live around here?" Was the next question Troy asked her.

"Yeah, like ten minutes or something." Gabriella continued to polish off the rest of her pint.

This girl was a mystery. From the stories Taylor and Chad told him about their friend Gabriella, she seemed like the sweetest girl to every grace the planet. This was the same Gabriella right? Troy was just impressed that even though this woman hated beer, she still drank it and was content with it. Most women go through a whole explanation on why they hate it. It was annoying to Troy.

"Do you want to ask me any questions?" Troy asked her. He was used to women asking him question after question, but this girl was different. It seemed like she didn't even care about him.

"I mean not really." She answered bluntly causing Troy to laugh. "Whats so funny?" She asked him.

Troy couldn't stop laughing. "I'm so sorry" he continued to laugh. Once he pulled himself together he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. "From the little that Chad and Taylor told me about you they made you out to be this sweet person. And talking to you like this, I mean you are the furthest thing from sweet."

Gabriella was a little taken aback by Troy's remarks. "Listen buddy you don't know me."

"You're right. I'm trying to get to know you, but you are just not having it." Troy explained to her.

"I don't want you to get to know me, alright?" Gabriella fired back.

"Fine by me." Troy answered taking a sip of his beer.

"Great."

"Perfect." Troy retorted back.

The two stared off into space for a few minutes. Troy then turned his head and realized that she was staring at him. He looked into her brown eyes and realized that she didn't have crazy eyes. Her eyes were sweet, but he could tell that she was mustering up a plan.

"What?" He asked her.

Gabriella knocked back the last few sips of her beer and slammed her pint glass on the table. "Lets get out of here."

Troy didn't even hesitate. They both got up from there stools and ran down the steps. They did not even bother to say goodbye to the other two couples. They were both on a mission, little did they know both of them had different plans.

* * *

**After two years I decided to put out a brand new story! I have had this idea in my head for quite sometime, and I finally decided to sit down and write! Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think of this new idea and what you think is to come! Sorry if there are any mistakes!**

_**xo-Laura**_


	2. New Years Eve

"Stop here!"

Her arm stretched out across the steering wheel as if holding her arm out will magically stop the car. Both their bodies jolted forward as the black truck came to a halting stop in front of an apartment complex.

"Thank you very much. I guess I'll see you whenever." She said coldly as she jumped out of the car as fast as she could.

The man in the driver's seat was dumb founded. He envisioned this girl naked in his bed by now, but instead he's dropping her off at home? What was this a high school date? His darted down to the clock in his car. 12:15 AM.

"Jesus Christ." He mustered to himself as he threw the car in park and pulled his keys out. The door swung open and the man quickly ran after the young woman.

"Hey!" He called out. He watched as she quickened his pace, and in returned he quickened his. "Hey!" He called out once more, and then finally he gently grabbed onto her arm. She stopped walking and he quickly ran around the front of her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Where are you going?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"I live here." she said crossing both of her arms.

"No shit."

The young woman rolled her eyes and then looked at the man in front of her. Gabriella four years ago would have had no problem meeting some random guy at a bar and bringing him back to her place. She would have had no problem making him and drink, and then some small talk which would lead up to their clothes on the floor. After all, that is how she met her ex fiancé.

"Well now that we both know the obvious, I'm going up to my apartment now." She said. "Thank you again for driving me home. You really shouldn't have." She snapped sarcastically and cold as she could in hopes that he would just leave.

The young man turned around and then called out to her. "Let me walk you upstairs."

Her head whipped around and she scowled at him. "I'm good."

"You never know. Someone might come up from behind and snatch you up."

Troy Bolton could not believe what he was doing. He stopped for a minute and thought to himself. Usually if a woman was this turned off and uninterested he would have been back at the bar trying to scoop some other girl up. That has only happened to him twice in his life time. Women wanted him and he knew it. He knew that he had what women desired. Maybe that is why he was continuing to chase after this woman, she wanted no parts of him. It was a scenario that Troy Bolton usually did not see.

"I'm the youngest one in the building." Gabriella snapped once more.

"All the reason for me to walk you up." He said with a sly smile. "You need a strong man to protect you if someone tries anything."

He took her eyeball roll as a yes and quickly walked after her. They entered the building and got on the first elevator. This is usually when the women would attack Troy, but this one did nothing. The bell rang and the door opened. Gabriella stopped at the third door on the left. She quickly zipped open her bag and fumbled her keys out. The key matched the lock and with one smooth turn the door opened. She turned the man behind her and smiled.

"Satisfied?" She asked him.

"Not quite." He told her.

"What do you want?" She barked.

"I just want to get to know you that's all." He simply said. "No catch."

"Right...because all men just want to _get to know me_." Gabriella exaggerated.

"Well I don't see a line of suitors at your door. Maybe you should be a little nicer and there might be more than one man outside your door." Troy explained back to her.

"You're an asshole."

And with that the door slammed in his face. Troy Bolton had been defeated. This is the first woman he has met that has completely shut him out. She wanted no parts of him and that was something unusual. Sometimes women let Troy open their own door for them, but this one just slams them.

He walked down the long hallway and stopped at the elevator. He turned his head to look back own and his eyes landed on the third apartment on the left. He found himself laughing as the elevator doors began to open.

"Gabriella Montez."

* * *

Taylor Mckessie's eyes watched as a familiar black truck pulled up in her driveway. She watched as the man jumped out of the car and ran up her front steps. She didn't hear a bell ring, only the sound of her front door being swung open.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Troy Bolton announced when he entered Taylor and Chads house the following morning.

"What happened to you last night?" Taylor immediately said.

"Woah," Troy said holding up both of his hands. "I just got home, I don't need this."

He began to laugh, but when he noticed Taylor not playing along he decided to stop. He gently closed the front door and then took a seat in living room.

"I was actually getting to know your friend Gabriella." Troy told her putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Taylor walked out and immediately smacked his feet off the coffee table. Troy sighed as he feet touched the ground beneath him.

"You were getting to know her?" Taylor questioned.

"Umm yes!" Troy said in a duh tone. He moved his body from the chair to the kitchen where he opened up the fridge and pulled out a red Gatorade. He popped the cap and began to drink it.

"Really, you guys just got to know one another?" Taylor pressed on.

"Yes. We shared our favorite colors, our favorite 90s movies mine obviously being The Mighty Ducks hers Clueless, we talked about our mutual love for Cory and Topanga and then we had a long cry." Troy's hand rested over his heart. "It was magical." He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them Taylor was still staring at him with a blank expression cast upon her face.

"You are such an ass you know that?" She told him. "You slept with her."

Troy began to laugh as he took another sip of his Gatorade. "Yeah. Okay." He continued to laugh as he left Taylor standing there confused. "Tay, you and Chad kept telling me how great this girl was and how I should, you know, work my magic on her."

"I never said that!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well your boyfriend did!" Troy filled her in. "But she wants no parts of me. She's actually kind of a bitch."

"She's going through some stuff." Taylor explained to him.

"I figured."

Taylor sighed trying to imagine what happened after they both left the bar. She hadn't gotten a pissed off call from Gabriella so it could not have been that bad. She looked up at the cocky man standing in her kitchen, and she couldn't help but be mad at him.

"You are one to talk!" Taylor commented.

"Taylor, I have learned to handle my issues okay? This girl is a loose cannon." Troy explained. "She's just...I don't even know."

Troy was trying to play off how interested he was in this girl to Taylor. He didn't need Taylor running around and talking him up to this girl. Gabriella Montez was a mystery, and in many ways so was he. He was determined to crack her code and break her down. Taylor was not the person that needed to know such information.

"Lets go!" Chad said to his best friend as he walked into the kitchen joining to the two. He placed a kiss on Taylors cheek and then checked the ball to his best friend. "Ill meet you outside!"

Troy walked out the back door to the court that Chad and Taylor had in their backyard. The court was only used when Troy was home. It was another symbolic item between the two.

Taylor turned to her boyfriend and just by the look Taylor gave Chad he knew he was about to do something he didn't want to do.

"Whats going on?" Chad asked.

"He hasn't been home 48 hours and already he's just being...himself!" Taylor exclaimed.

Chad pulled his wife in close and then kissed her forehead. "This is how he is. Just let him do his thing."

"He better not hurt Gabriella!" Taylor told him. "She's already a mess, I don't want to see her hurt again."

"I doubt that Troy will do anything with Gabriella. She's inner circle material. You know Troy doesn't mess with the inner circle."

Taylor rolled her eyes and then pushed out of her boyfriends hold. "What is this high school? The two of you are awful. Just go out there and strategize about how Troy can get to third base with Gabriella!"

As Taylor walked out of the room Chad dropped his head. He missed his best friend, but without Chad even doing anything, Troy always got him in trouble.

Chad walked out to the court and watched as his friend sank his free throws over and over. Troy didn't get to play often, but when he did it was as if he never put the ball down. As Troy sank yet another one he looked over to see his best friend approaching him.

"Is mom mad?" Troy joked as he laughed to himself. He loved Taylor, but he hated how she critiqued him all the time. He did his thing and that was the end of it.

"What happened last night?" Chad asked.

Troy sighed as he tucked the ball under his arm. "After we left the bar I drove her home and then she slammed the door in my face. True story." Troy explained to him.

"Taylor doesn't believe you." Chad told him.

"Then tell her to call Gabriella. She will tell her the same thing." Troy said dribbling the ball. "I don't understand her. You guys have talked this girl up and she's nothing but a cold nasty person." Troy repeated back to his friend.

"She wasn't always that way." Chad told him. "She's going through some stuff."

"Thats what Taylor said." Troy said. "Maybe she will be nicer next time."

"No promises man." Chad said running out onto the court for the first time in six months. "Come on, check the ball!"

* * *

Gabriella loved Christmas. The music, the lights, the food, everyone coming together. Every year she decorated her apartment and her classroom. She went out and got a small tree and decorated it while drinking hot chocolate. Christmas brought so much cheer to the woman who already had cheer all year-long.

This year she decided to boycott Christmas.

She hated everything about it. The music, the lights, the food, everyone being merry. It made her sick. She couldn't drive in her car or go get a cup of coffee without hearing a Christmas song. This time of year only brought memories, memories that she wished she could still enjoy.

This time of year was overly stocked with cute couples and their children. It was something that Gabriella had come to hate with everything she had. It was this time last year that she saw herself married with hopefully a kid on the way soon. She could have never predicted her life to be this way just one year ago. Everything in her life was a lie, and now she's still trying to find some truth in it all.

Christmas Eve was spent with her parents home in New Mexico. She flew out of San Francisco on the 22nd, and the entire flight home she tried to come up with good lies to tell her parents. They were worried about her like everyone else. The bright and cheery woman they once knew was now dull and dark. Gabriella knew her friends could put up with her that way, but not her parents. Gabriella was planning her perfect front for when she got home.

The days leading up to Christmas Eve were spent with her parents down her throat about her life in San Francisco. They wanted to know all about her job, her new lavish apartment, her friends, and if she has met anyone. He was never mentioned. Gabriella came to figure that as long as his name never left their lips, then she could deal with the nagging questions.

Her parents hosted a Christmas Eve party every year for their friends and family. It was always a large affair, almost forty people showed up every year. Gabriella loved her parents annual party. She was able to see people she hasn't seen over the year and they were able to catch up. Everyone's drinks were never empty and laughter and merriment filled the house. The only problem was Gabriella wanted no parts of it this year.

As she sat up in her childhood bedroom she couldn't help but want to go back to a simpler time. A time when she was a little girl and her biggest problem was that her mom forgot to cut off the crust of her sandwich. Now she's a big girl, with big problems and they were problems that were getting harder and harder to face alone.

Gabriela reached for her phone next to her and dialed a number that she has dialed many times before.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to call me." Sharpay's voice came onto the other line.

"I can't go to this party." Gabriella explained to her feeling tears burn her eyes.

"Yes you can." Sharpay encouraged from the other line. "You will go down there and show everyone how much better off you are."

"I can't do it." Gabriella let only a few tears fall from her face.

"Gabriella Montez, you have never gone down this easy. You will go to this party and show everyone how strong you are. You will tell them that San Fran is lovely this time of year, how your job is the best job in the world, and your friends are the best in the world."

"Thats a little over the top." Gabriella said with a small laugh.

"It will work. Just trust me." Sharpay assured her. "I will pick you up at the airport in less than a week. Then you can be home and be bitchy to everyone. Deal?"

"Deal. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie. You got this."

Gabriella smiled and then hung up the phone. She sighed as she walked to her door. Her hand reached out and turned the doorknob, but then she paused. Sharpay was right. She had this. This was just another step in the healing process. Gabriella had faced much worse than this. This is nothing. She nodded as she turned the doorknob and then stepped out of the safety of her room and out into the shark pit.

* * *

"These streamers are a tad sweet sixteen babe." Chad Danforth said to his girlfriend as they continued to decorate their house for their annual New Years Eve party.

Taylor walked out from the kitchen with bags from the party store and she thew them onto the couch. Her fingers pulled her brown hair together into a pony tail as she felt herself get a little hot. She then sighed as she looked up at her boyfriend on the latter.

"People like streamers." She spat. "We have this argument every year."

"I know, and every year I feel like I'm attending your sweet sixteen all over again." Chad continued as he stepped off the latter.

"That was a good party. I think the streamers made it a hit!" Taylor exclaimed as Chad placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Whatever you say babe!" They both laughed as Chad kissed her again.

The front door squeaked open as two women walked in on something a little too personal.

"Woah woah woah!" Sharpay Evans exclaimed covering her eyes. "My virgin eyes can not take this!"

"Do you want us to leave?" Gabriella joked as she shielded her eyes from the lovely dovey couple.

Chad let Taylor out of his hold as she immediately ran over to her girlfriends.

"Biggest cock block ever!" Chad yelled pointing to the two of you. "There will be revenge!"

The three women blocked out the crazy man in the room as they each gave out hugs to one another. Taylor stepped back and took in the new Gabriella. She looked different, she looked like the old Gabby.

"Fresh New Mexico air do you good?" Taylor asked her friend.

Gabriella smiled. "Surprisingly, yes. I feel renewed. Going home was actually a good idea!"

"How was your flight. Did you even go back to the apartment yet?" Taylor asked as the women ventured into the kitchen. Taylor immediately went towards the wine rack and the wine glasses.

"Smooth. And no. I didn't want to be alone. I missed you guys. A week away from all of you was extremely strange." Gabriella continued to smile as Taylor put a wine glass in front of her.

"So Tay, you ready for tomorrow night?" Sharpay asked as Taylor poured them all a glass of wine.

By the large sigh Taylor provided for them the answer was a simple no.

"Well, Troy is getting the food for us and Zeke said he would DJ. But I mean forty-five people are going to be here! I had no idea that forty-five people would want to hang out with us on New Years." Taylor explained as she took a large sip of wine.

"We are pretty cool." Gabriella added.

"Most bad ass people in San Fran." Sharpay added as the two cheers.

Taylor pointed out to the living room at her struggling boyfriend. "Someone won't stop complaining about the decorations." She said it loud enough to get a response from Chad, and Chad wasted no time giving a response.

"Woman! All of these people coming know us. As long as the music is loud and there is beer coming from every end of this house, they do not give a shit about decorations!" Chad explained as he walked into the kitchen wearing new years eve 2013 hat causing the women to laugh hysterically.

"You look like an asshole." Sharpay laughed as she took another sip of wine.

"Thank you Sharpay!" Chad said. "See! No one likes these."

Taylor rolled her eyes and then shooed him out to the other room.

"No I like them, most people do. I'm just saying you look extremely stupid." Sharpay continued to badger her poor friend.

"Taylor! Make it stop!" Chad whined to his girlfriend.

"Oh hell no. She's right. You look stupid!"

All three women burst out in laugher as Chad continued to stand in front of them wearing that hat. Gabriella forgot what it was like to laugh again, she lost it for a while, but being back with her group after sometime away made her realize that it was really good to laugh again.

* * *

New Years Eve: The perfect opportunity to find emotionally unstable single girls who don't have a man to kiss at midnight.

Que Troy Bolton.

Troy lived for New Years Eve, it was his Christmas. Anywhere he went on that night, or any night really, he would find cute girls and chat them up. And New Years Eve they were all usually drunk and down for almost anything. Those were the girls he lives for. The drunk girls who won't stop talking about the man who did them wrong or the daddy that never loved them. _There there,_ Troy would say as he quickly felt them up and that was it. He was that good.

This New Years was extra special because he wasn't home last year. Last year was spent a little differently, but that was different. Tonight he was going to ring in 2013 with a bang. Literally. But he had to pay his dues before he could find his girl and enjoy the night. First he had to spend the day helping Taylor and Chad get everything together for their party.

Taylor and Chad have hosted New Years parties for as long as he can remember. They have dated back all the way to high school, and since they have stayed together they have never broken that tradition. And every year Troy is right there helping his best friends run around and get things together. And every year Troy asks himself why he decides to help because Taylor under the gun is scary.

"Do you think we have enough alcohol?" Taylor asked as she quickly pulled open the fridge and inspected what was in stock.

"Not enough to get everyone a good buzz." Troy retorted. At that comment Taylor threw him the keys.

"Go to the liquor store. Get whatever you want. I don't care what it is. Zeke should be coming with the kegs soon, but we need more than that!" Taylor rattled off in a frenzy.

"My girl!" Troy cheered. "Hey can I get a funnel?"

"No frat boy Troy! Now go!"

Troy quickly ran for the door. It was a good enough reason to get out of the crazy house for a bit and do go do something he actually enjoys.

* * *

"Wow."

That was all Sharpay said when her best friend walked into her bedroom that night.

Gabriella dipped her hip out and put her arms out showing herself off even more. "You think this is okay?"

Sharpay took a long look at her friend. Gabriella's body was hugging a one shoulder black dress tightly. Her hair was loose and bouncy, and her eyes were darkened. Her mascara was clump free as a soft rose blush brightened up her entire face. The entire look was polished off by bright blue pumps.

"You are a knock out." Sharpay exclaimed from her makeup chair. She continued to look at her when Zeke walked out of their bathroom trying to tie his tie. His eyes diverted up to the brunette standing in the room.

"You can not leave the house looking like that!" He commanded in a father like way.

"Leave her alone!" Sharpay scolded.

Zeke walked over to Gabriella and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You look great buddy!" He said.

Gabriella continued smiling as Zeke turned back to his girlfriend and asked her to tie his tie for him.

"Cant do anything yourself." Sharpay mumbled under her breath as she quickly tied his tie for him.

"I can name a ton of things I can do by myself." Zeke said to her.

"So can I. And if you don't stop your hand will be helping you check one off of the list tonight." She quipped at his as she patted her hands onto his chest while placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Okay let's go."

Zeke rolled his eyes and walked out while Sharpay took her best friends hand in her. Sharpays bright blue eyes were popping from the light pink eyeshadow and black mascara. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a sleek pony tail, and her dark blue dress was doing her many favors.

"Lets go have some fun." She smiled causing Gabriella to laugh. Sharpay tucked her arm around her friends back and lead them out of the room.

* * *

When they arrived at Taylor and Chads the clock was about to strike 10. There were people outside smoking while other people where in the house chatting, dancing and drinking. Taylor quickly hugged both of her best girlfriends and immediately got them a drink. Gabriella was introduced to other friends from high school, work, and family friends. The crowd was all 20 somethings just looking for a good time and a great way to ring in the new year.

Gabriella sipped whatever beer Taylor gave to her and she took in everyone in the room. There were some cute men from what she saw, but most of the cute ones were already scooped up by girls, except for one.

"Nice to see you back in town." She heard a male voice chime in from behind her. She turned around to find the man who graciously walked her to her door two weeks ago.

"Good to be back." Gabriella simply said turning around to face him.

"Trip was good?" He asked as a man bumped into his shoulder.

"Great actually. It was exactly what I needed." Gabriella smiled.

The two stood there not exchanging any words. Finally Troy looked up and smiled at the beautiful girl standing before him. "Want to go get drunk?"

"Yeah." Gabriella quickly replied. Troy took her hand and guided her through the crowd of people who now filled their friend's house. Troy pulled open the back door and took her out to the deck that was now empty. There was a full keg that was left out there, and Troy was ready to take full advantage of that.

"So, last week you were kinda mean to me." Troy frowned as he began to pump the keg.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella spat as she shoved her cup in front of him.

Troy filled her cup and Gabriella began to take large gulps. "Do you want an apology or something?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"An apology would be really nice." Troy smiled knowing that she was going to crack.

"Well I'm sorry." Gabriella gave in. "Part of my new years resolution is to tone the bitch level down a little."

"Yeah why are you a cold person?" Troy asked. Gabriella couldn't believe that he was flat-out asking her that.

"Excuse me?"

"Drink." They both took another large gulp.

Gabriella swallowed and then without even hesitating she spat out, "My engagement fell apart a few months ago. Turns out my fiancée was fucking plenty of girls on the side. The past three years of my life have been a lie." As soon as the last word left her mouth she downed the rest of her beer. She thrusted her red cup back into his hand to fill it back up. Once he filled it up and gave it back to her he just stood there and watched her. Her expressions on her face, her body language. She was a closed book.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, but the woman in front of her just shrugged her shoulders.

"Its my life. I'm just trying to deal with it." She took another sip of her beer. "Your turn."

Troy laughed and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. "What do you want to know?" He moved over to the ledge of the deck and leaned up against it. He watched as Gabriella analyzed him trying to think of the best way to word what she wanted to say, but it just came out like this.

"Why are you an obnoxious womanizer?" She raised her eyebrow toward the man in front of him. She watched as his expression fell from his face, but she was not going to let him off. "Drink." She ordered.

"This is a messed up game." He told her. She just shook her head and tapped his cup.

Troy looked at the cup and tried to figure out if this was a good idea. Usually by now he was making out with a girl, but this girl was different. He was not making out, he was getting drunk. This was a different, and he liked it. He drank his entire cup of beer. He then crushed it on the patio ledge and looked up at Gabriella.

"The kinda job I have consists of me trying to keep people's spirits up, trying to make them laugh. Overtime I just developed this personality and now its just a part of who I am." Troy explained bluntly.

"The job?" Gabriella questioned.

"I think I need to down another cup of beer to explain that one." Troy explained.

Gabriella looked over the ledge and look at the crushed cup on the ground. "Too bad you don't have a cup." She looked up and smiled with a devious look on her face. "Whats the job Bolton?"

"I'm in the army."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the support! Im so happy you guys are enjoying the story! I had to reupload this chapter, so Im sorry to the people who already read it the first time! Please review and let me know what you think! **

_**Love you guys xo Laura**_


	3. Danny Cade

A stack of papers was waiting patiently for her on her desk after the new year. Teaching elementary school was easier then teaching middle school or high school, but the work load was still the same. Trying to keep children entertained all day can be hard work.

Vacation is over.

As she threw her bang onto her chair she began to quickly organize the stacks of assignments that she left over break. She knew that she would be coming back to this, but she knew her future self would not be happy about it.

"Knock knock." A woman's voice rang out. The young woman looked up and smiled.

"Well well. Look who decided to join the world again." She smiled as she walked towards her friend to embrace her.

Taylor Mckessie continued to smile as she greeted her best friend. "I'm sorry. I fell off the face of the earth for a few days!"

"A few days? I haven't seen you since the ball dropped!" Gabriella exclaimed as she walked around to her desk.

Taylor sat at one of the children's desk as she looked at her best friend. "Things have been a little crazy."

"A little?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "In all the years I have known you, you have had zero crazy in your life."

"Well, maybe its a lot crazy." Taylor smiled. Gabriella looked up at Taylor who could not get a stupid grin off her face.

"What is going on?" Gabriella questioned.

Taylors left arm came around from her back and as she held it out, Gabriella came face to face with a diamond ring on a certain finger. "Oh. My. God." Gabriella spat out as she took Taylors hand in hers. The diamond was a beautiful cut sparkler that shined from every angle. It was very tasteful and very Taylor.

"I'm engaged!" Taylor shrieked. Gabriella immediately started screaming and jumping up and down with her newly engaged friend.

"I can't believe this!" Gabriella hugged her friend tightly. "I mean this is Chad we are talking about."

"How do you think I feel? Its been over ten years!" Taylor smiled.

Gabriella has seen Taylor happy before, but nothing like this. This was a whole new Taylor, and Gabriella loved it. "He was so quiet about it. He didn't tell any of us."

"He told me he didn't want it to get out. He wanted to surprise everyone!" Taylor continued to gush.

"Oh my god come here!" Gabriella exclaimed pulling Taylor in for a hug. Once the embrace was over Taylor stepped back and took a long look at her friend.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked concerning.

"Stop it right now." Gabriella wanted to put an end to it before it continued to a place she didn't want to visit.

"Gab, I didn't want it to seem." Taylor continued trying to explain herself.

Gabriella reached out and took Taylors hands in hers and looked her deep in the eye. "Tay, I am so happy for you. And don't worry, I am fine. This is the most exciting and most awaited event in your life. I could not be happier for you." Gabriella smiled.

Taylor sighed relieved to hear her friend say those words. She knows how hard its been on Gabriella since her engagement ended, and the last thing she wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

"So tell me how he did it!" Gabriella continued to gush. She wanted to know everything that happened.

As Taylor opened her mouth she was quickly interrupted by a small knock on the door. Both women turned around to find another familiar face standing in the doorway, and he was holding two coffees.

"Hi." He said simply.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Taylor asked confused getting off of the desk and walking towards the man she has known most of her life.

"I'm bringing Gabriella coffee?" He asked confused by her question. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here you idiot." She quipped back to him. He smiled and nodded.

"So where have you been the past few days?" He asked walking past her and toward his new friend. He handed her a coffee and she simply smiled and thanked him.

"Taylor has some news for you." Gabriella said taking the lid off of her coffee.

The man turned to her and stared at her. "Whats the news?" He asked.

Taylor outstretched her left hand and held out the ring for her friend to see. "Holy shit," the man said. "He finally did it. I didn't think he had it in him."

"No one did!" Gabriella added from behind.

"This obviously calls for a celebration." The man clapped his hands together and smiled.

Taylor knew that this would be his reaction. He is Troy Bolton after all. Party is his middle name.

"Nothing crazy." Taylor demanded. "Simple."

"Yeah yeah." Troy waved her off. He quickly kissed her cheek and gave her a big hug. "I'm happy for you Tay."

"Thanks kid!" She returned.

Troy looked at his long time friend, and his new friend. He knew that he probably just walked into something he wasn't supposed to. "Soooo, I'm going to get going. I will see you ladies later." Troy announced awkwardly. He waved goodbye and went on his way.

Gabriella had been waiting for Taylors eyes to land on her since the moment Troy walked in the room, and as soon as he did, she felt her eyes starting to burn a whole in her head.

"What?" Gabriella let out.

"I didn't say anything." Taylor smirked at her best friend.

"No, go ahead." Gabriella motioned for her friend to just say what she wanted to say.

"He brings you coffee?" Taylor questioned. Gabriella rolled her eyes, of all the questions to be asked, that's the one she chooses.

"Well it turns out he's not too bad." Gabriella said taking a sip of her coffee. "New Years Eve was a lot of fun!"

"Uh huh." Taylor mumbled.

"And we talked and we had breakfast together the past few days. So what?" Gabriella asked her.

"So what?" Taylor spat. "Gab, I know Troy Bolton okay. He is the biggest womanizer I have ever met. He will do anything to get you out of your clothes and into his bed."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "It's not like that for us."

Taylor sighed knowing that trying to talk Gabriella out of whatever this was wasn't going to work. "Okay, fine. I love Troy, I really do, and I love you too. But I know him too well and I just don't want you to get hurt."

Gabriella put her coffee cup down and embraced her friend. "Thank you for the concern. I'll take it into account."

Taylor laughed as she heard the bell ring. That only means one thing. The rugrats were on their way.

"Tell me about the engagement at lunch?" Gabriella asked her.

"Of course."

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Troy called out to his best friend when he reached the basketball court that morning.

Chad turned around and just laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew it was going to slip out from someone!"

Troy dropped his stuff and approached his friend and engulfed him in his arms. "I'm proud of you man! It's about damn time"

"Thanks man!" Chad replied. "Wait, how did you find out?"

"Um Taylor told me." Troy walked away to throw his sweatshirt in his bag hoping that Chad wouldn't follow-up with questions.

"How did Tay tell you?" Chad asked intrigued by how his friend came in contact with this information.

Troy sighed. He figured it was just easier to give it up to Chad. He would find out anyway. "I went to drop coffee off to Gabriella this morning and she was there."

"At work?" Chad exclaimed. "Dude, the last time I heard she hated you."

Troy shrugged and dribbled the ball towards is friend. "New Years Eve was fun man. She's a really cool girl."

Chad knew Gabriella was a cool girl. What he wanted to know was what his best friend did to her. "Please tell me you didn't," Troy held up his hand before Chad could continue.

"No. We kissed at midnight, but that was it. Since you and Tay have been off the grid the past three days we have hung out." Troy explained to him.

"You haven't hooked up since New Years?" Chad asked.

Troy shook his head. "No! We only kissed because we owed it to New Years. We are friends. That's it. Are we done now?" Troy asked him checking him the ball.

"Yeah, I'll stop now." Chad said catching the ball. "But I have one more question."

"And what would that be?" Troy asked.

"Would you want to be my best man?"

* * *

Her tiny frame up against the counter top as she reached into the cabinet to retrieve wine glasses. She places both of them on the counter and then turned around and pulled a bottle of wine from 2004 out of her wine cabinet. She then poured pop corn into a bowl and brought all of those things out onto the coffee table. She sighed as she placed everything in order. She rearranged a few times to make sure she got it just right. Why was she being weird? This isn't her! She doesn't get nervous over a guy. And he was a friend, sure a new friend, but any less he was a friend. Its a hang out.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she heard a knock on her door. She quickly walked over and opened it to find the tall handsome man standing in her doorway, but it was not the one she was expecting.

"Hello Gabriella."

Gabriella's mind suddenly went blank. There she was facing the man who broke her into a million pieces. The man who she loved for all those years. The man that ruined her life. And there he was standing in her doorway.

He stood at about 6'3. His brown hair was freshly cut and he still had his five o'clock shadow. His deep brown eyes made Gabriella melt into a million pieces, and the way he dressed still made her hot. She knew he came right from work because he had was wearing his black dress pants, and his gray button up was undone at the top and his tie was loosened. When he used to come home she would have ripped all of those clothes off of him. Now, even though she hated him, she still did.

"What do you want Danny?" She asked once she was able to find the words.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said taking a step towards her, but as he approached her she stepped back.

"How did you find me?" She asked. She didn't tell him where she moved after the split a few months earlier.

"I called Zeke." He said. Gabriella scoffed and rolled her eyes. Of course one of the guys told Danny where she was. Perfect.

Gabriella shook her head and then looked up at him angry. "What the hell do you want Dan?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly to her.

"Is this part of a new years resolution or something? To ask for forgiveness for all the bad shit you did?" She spat at him.

Danny sighed and stepped closer to his ex fiancé. "Can we please just talk inside?" He asked politely.

Gabriella didn't flinch from her doorway. There was no way she was letting him in her house. How could she possible let the man who destroyed her into her new life. He was meant to stay in the old one and that was it. There were no ifs ands or buts in the matter.

"I think we are fine right here." Gabriella told him. "I can't believe I even gave you this much time." She started to close the door and then she felt his hand stop the door.

"I miss you!" He exclaimed to her. Gabriella stopped the door and then opened it again. She looked into his eyes, and she knew that he had meant it. She knew him well, they were engaged for two years. She knows everything about him. She knows what buttons to push to get him going. She knew what he was feeling, and she knew when he truly meant something. He meant that.

What she needed to remember in that moment is all the times he lied to her. Like their whole relationship. He lied throughout their whole relationship. Only a handful of things were the truth. Thats was the thought that brought her back down to earth.

"Go to hell." She told him trying to close the door, but Danny put his hand out and stopped her again.

"I know how bad I messed up! But Gab these past four months have been hard without you." He explained to her.

"Been hard on you?" She spat at him. "Danny you lied throughout our whole relationship. I was about to marry you and give you everything, but you had other girlfriends on the side! You hurt me more than any other person I have ever met. And what? I'm supposed to believe you?" She asked him.

Danny stood there with his head hanging low. He knew that there was no way he was going to get Gabriella back.

"You made me feel like I wasn't good enough. You lied and used me. There is now way that I will ever forgive you. Ever!" Gabriella continued to keep her words as steady as possible, but she was feeling herself boil over.

"I still love you. I'm here because I need you back. My life doesn't make any sense without you in it. You have to understand that." Danny explained. He walked closer to her and put his hands on her neck and rubbed the sides of her neck softly. Gabriella immediately started to break down because just the touch of Danny made her melt. She hated him more than any other person, but he still had this hold of her. "Gab," she looked up into his brown eyes and they were filled with tears just like hers. She couldn't do it anymore.

It was as if it was a reflex. Her toes shotted up and she placed a kiss on Danny's lips, but that kiss didn't last once second. She allowed herself to melt into Danny just like every other time before. His hands traveled down her back and he grabbed her ass as he pulled her in tighter. His body pushed her into her apartment and he closed the door. Once the door was closed he pushed her against the door and continued to kiss her passionately. After all this time, after all the deep seeded history, they still had a passion with one another.

Their lips detached as Danny lifted Gabriella in the air and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. She ripped off her simple black v neck exposing her lacy black bra as Danny walked them back to her bedroom. Gabriella's lips traveled down his neck and she pulled herself close to him finding herself not wanting to let go. Danny slowly placed her on her bed on her back and she watched as he tore off his tie and his button down shirt.

What was she doing? She needed to snap out of it, but she couldn't. It was if she was put under a spell by Danny. All of the awful and hurtful events that had happened in the past didn't matter at this point. Not now anyway.

Each item of clothing was tore off one by one. Danny knew what spots on Gabriella's body made moans escape from her mouth, and Gabriella knew exactly which spots made Danny loose it. Soon enough Gabriella was filled with Danny and with each thrust Gabriella remembered the passion that her and Danny had shared for all those years. Months went by not feeling the pleasure that he was giving her now, and that made her miss him. It was a moment of weakness and Gabriella was not realizing how much she was going to hate herself for it.

Beads of sweat began to roll off Gabriella's forehead and Danny continued to fill her with pleasure. Her finger nails clawed at his back as she pounded into her harder. He whispered to her that he was about to finish and she begged him to keep going. Much to Gabriella's displeasure they both finished together and it left both of them breathless. Deep, warm pants where felt on each others skin as they laid there and looked into each others eyes. She had just made a huge mistake, but at that moment she wasn't sorry it happened.

Out in the hallway Troy approached the door to Gabriella's apartment. He knocked on the door softly and waited for her to answer. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he stood out in the hallway. He looked around at the blank cream walls and just waited. A few minutes went by and he knocked a little harder. Still nothing. He pulled out his phone and he saw that there were no text messages from her. He sent her a quick text asking her if they were still on for tonight. He waited a few more minutes, but he still didn't get anything. She wasn't here. He didn't know where she was, but he wasn't about to sit around and wait all night. He sighed in disappointment and turned back to the elevator to start his adventure to find something new that night.

* * *

The following Friday was Taylor and Chads engagement party at one of the local restaurants. Parents, friends, and coworkers were in attendance to give the happy couple good wishes and to celebrate the love of two people. Taylor and Chad have never looked happier. It amazed guests that after ten years together they still have that huge spark between them.

Troy showed up to the engagement party alone, like he was told to do. Chad had to give him ground rules, like no hitting on the cousins, and no bringing in random girls. Troy just rolled his eyes at his best friend. He had no plans to do such things, but he did have plans to find a familiar girl.

Gabriella was busy helping make sure all the food was in order at the buffet for the guests. She wanted to make sure that the party went off without a hitch. Taylor did the same for her at her engagement party and she only wanted to return the favor.

She was spotted when she was giving directions to one of the teenage staffers on duty at the restaurant. She finished with a sweet thank you and continued what she was doing.

"I didn't think you were the kind of girl to stand me up." He simply stated. He heard her laugh to herself and then she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "I got caught up in something and it slipped my mid!"

He laughed and hugged her softy. "All is forgiven. You just owe me big time."

"I know! Maybe I'll get you a drink later and we can talk?" She smiled coyly at him. She put her hand out to shake on it. He extended his hand and the two of them shook on it. "I won't forget you this time I promise."

Troy smiled at his new friend, but he noticed that something was oddly different about her. She was glowing. He has only known her for a few weeks, but she is usually dark and cold. For some reason today she is bright and sunny, and he realized that she had a different way about her. She was beginning to pull him in, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The party continued and the couple circulated the room and Taylor showed off her engagement ring to everyone. It was something she never got sick of showing. She loved the way it looked and felt, and she loved the man who gave it to her. Everything in her life seemed perfect.

The two bridesmaids looked at the happy bride to be and both of them were smiling. Taylor was so happy and it was so amazing to see. Sharpay noticed that someone else seemed extra happy these past few days, and it made her curious about why.

"So whats with the smile?" Sharpay asked her old friend.

Gabriella turned to her and smirked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please. You have been a stone cold bitch the past few months and now all the sudden you are wearing bright colors and smiling from ear to ear. Either you just woke up and decided to be happy or someone finally got you out of your funk." Sharpay scoffed as she took a small sip of her champagne.

Gabriella turned to her and stared at her blankly. "What?" Sharpay asked.

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Taylor." Gabriella instructed her.

"Jesus Christ. What did you do?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella leaned close to her ear and whispered to her why she was the way she was. When she moved away from her ear Sharpay just looked at her. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She spat out.

Gabriella knew that was going to be her reaction. "Listen we are not back together."

"No but you had sex with him. Jesus Christ Gabriella are you stupid?" Sharpay asked her. "After everything you have been through he thinks he can just come back and do that to you."

"I know!" Gabriella told her. "You don't think I know that! It only happened once and I am not letting it happen again!"

"You better not let it happen again. I will not let that asshole come back and ruin you again. I am not watching you fold into yourself. You deserve so much better than him." Sharpay explained to her.

Gabriella just nodded. "I know, I know. But he just has this hold over me. I mean," She couldn't find the words. "We have too much history."

"History doesn't mean that he is the one for you. And he's not. Sex doesn't fix anything it only makes it more complicated." Sharpay gave her words of wisdom.

"Its going to sound stupid Shar, but when I was with him I felt like me again." Gabriella confessed. "Is that awful?"

Sharpay shook her head and brought her friend in for a hug. "No honey it's not." She sighed as she rubbed Gabriellas back. "I just don't want to see you get hurt all over again."

"I won't." Gabriella told her. "Because I refuse to let him back in."

* * *

An ice-cold beer was placed in front of him and he thanked the bar tender. He took small sip and placed it back down on the coaster. He was happy for his two best friends. He was happy that they were engaged and he was happy that he was at their engagement party. The only problem was that he felt envious of them. They have each other and they were happy. Troy Bolton was always known as the Bachelor and he loved having that title, but lately he has wanted to stop that. The only problem was that his job kept him from fulfilling that.

He was pulled out of his day-dream by a small touch on his back.

"You started without me?" The soft voice said as she took a seat next to him at the bar.

"I was in desperate need of one." He explained to her.

"Well the next one is one me." Gabriella told him as she motioned for the bartender. "I'll have what he's having." The bartender nodded and continued to his duties. "So I was thinking since you are the best man, and I am the maid of honor we need to collaborate on the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties."

"Woah woah, they are two separate events." Troy explained to her.

"I understand, but I was thinking that we could each have our own parties and then bring everyone together at the end for one big party." Gabriella explained with a huge smile. "It would be a nice touch don't you think?"

"I'm liking the way you think Montez." He smiled towards her.

The bartender placed the drink in front of Gabriella and she thanked him. "A toast." She said as she put her beer bottle up. "To the best man and maid of honor."

"May we carry out the biggest shit show of the year!" Troy added.

"Here Here!" Gabriella cheered as they clinked glasses and took a sip.

The two continued their conversation at the bar, that was until an all too familiar voice came into their conversation.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice entered. Gabriella turned her back to find the one guy she did not expect to see.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she stood up from her seat.

"I wanted to see you." He told her. "You told me about the party the other night."

Gabriella put her hand on his chest to back him away from the bar. "This is a private party. You need to leave."

"I'll only stay and have one drink." He told her. Gabriella shook her head and pushed him back gently further from the bar.

"Danny, I'm not kidding. You need to leave."

Troy stood up from his seat and walked over to the two to see what the problem was. He already knew who this guy was. The name was familiar and it was easy to put two and two together.

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked. He watched as Gabriella whipped her head around and was trying not to cause a scene.

"Everything is fine. He was just leaving." Gabriella told Troy as she turned back to Danny.

"I don't think we have ever met." Danny started. He outstretched his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Danny Cade."

"Troy Bolton." Troy shook his hand. "How do you know Chad and Taylor?" He asked playing dumb.

"We were friends a while back. I just wanted to come and give my congratulations." Danny told the new guy.

"I'll pass it along for you." Gabriella mumbled to him. "Now please leave."

"You really want me to go?" Danny whispered to her.

"Yes." Gabriella spat back at him.

"Fine." Danny placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then looked back into her eyes. "I'll call you later."

Troy and Gabriella watched as Danny left out the bar door. She was thankful that Chad, Taylor, or Sharpay saw him. It would not have ended that smoothly.

"Im sorry." Gabriella said once she turned to Troy.

"Hey its okay," Troy told her placing his arm around her shoulder. "How about another drink?"

Gabriella just nodded and the two of them took they seats at the bar. "Can we just keep what happened between me and you? The gang doesn't need to know he was here."

Troy simply nodded and they continued to finished their beers.

* * *

**Im so sorry its been forever! Get excited everyone, because now the drama is just heating up! Thanks to everyone who is subscribing and reviewing this story! **

**Please review for the next chapter! I love reading what you guys think  
xx-Laura**


	4. Broken Pieces

He quickly hurried around his apartment to try to make it look as clean as possible. He knew that if it wasn't up to her standards, she was probably going to make a comment about it. The last thing he wanted was a comment about how his bachelor pad is a messy man cave. He recycled all the empty beer bottles and threw away all the empty chip bags that were lying around in the living room. He made his bed and even lit a candle to make sure that the place didn't smell like straight up guy. He figured vanilla would be a nice small touch, she would like that.

He took a quick shower and put on a somewhat decent shirt and jeans. He pushed his hair around to make himself look somewhat presentable. He didn't want to come off trying to hard.

He entered his living room when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked over at the clock that was hanging in his living room. 3 p.m. She was right on time as always. He didn't even look through the peephole in his door. He simply opened it up and flashed her his million dollar smile.

"Oh my god!" The woman gasped as he opened the door and she immediately brought him in for an embrace. She held him tightly as if she never wanted to let go. She then stepped back and took a long look at him. "I am so happy you are safe!"

Troy laughed as he looked back at the blonde woman standing in front of him. "I am so happy to see you Mel!"

Troy felt his shoulder become wet and he gently pulled the woman out of chest and what he found was her crying. "Melanie?" He questioned. The blonde woman shook her head back and forth embarrassed by her emotions.

"I'm so sorry, you just have no idea how relieved I am that you are safe." She whimpered. Troy mustered up a small laugh and then placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I promised you that I was coming back alive. I don't break promises." Troy explained to her which caused her to smile even more.

Melanie Brooks took a step back and looked at the man who was her high school sweetheart. He was still the same old Troy, but he was a man now. She dated him when they were in their late teens. He was the star basketball player and she was the cheerleader with his number painted on her cheek. They were the 'it' couple but they were humble about it. They had plans to spend their lives together, but life somehow gotten in the way of that. Once Troy followed in the family footsteps of military life, he had to let go of the woman he loved. It wasn't fair to either of them to wait. Troy always knew Melanie was destined for greatness, and he knew that with his job she would be nothing but a nervous wreck wondering if the man she loves was going to return home. Letting go of Melanie was the hardest thing that Troy has ever had to do, but he knows that it was best for the both of them. Over the years they kept in touch and remained close. Both him and Melanie have fully moved on, but it was good to catch up and they were always there to give one another advice.

"You look good kid." She told him checking him out. Troy was once a lanky basketball player and now he looks like he could be a linebacker in the NFL. His hair had grown out slightly, but you could tell he aged in his face. War had aged him.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Troy told her. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water is fine." She told him as she began to walk around the living room of his apartment. She walked slowly and looked at all the pictures he had sitting on the mantel. There were pictures of him and Chad when they were kids, the boys of East High holding the championship trophy, a picture of him and his parents at graduation, and a picture of the old gang from high school at Troy's going away party. Or as Melanie likes to refer to it, the worst night of her life.

"So does the place look okay?" Troy asked walking out of the kitchen. "I mean it was a little dusty after not being here for a while, but I'm trying to fix the place up a bit."

Melanie smiled as she looked around Troy's place. "It looks great! You know you don't need my seal of approval."

Troy laughed as he sat down on his couch. "Well you are the only woman who would tell me if it isn't okay. That's why I keep you around." Melanie laughed as she sat down on the couch next to Troy. "So tell me kid, what is new? How is Tom?"

Troy was referring to Melanie's husband of five years Tom Brooks. Tom Brooks was a business man who Melanie had met her junior year of college. They quickly fell in love and were engaged shortly after graduation. Melanie was able to have a life that Troy was unable to give her, and even though it was hard to know that his first love was getting married, he was unbelievably happy for her.

"He's amazing. He sends his love. He misses you too." She explained to him.

When Melanie first got engaged she wanted Troy and Tom to meet. Melanie in a way wanted Troy's blessing. Their relationship ended in the most beautiful way possible and they respected one another. It was something that Melanie needed to do. And since then Troy and Tom have remained friends as well.

"Nothing else new? Your parents are good?" Troy asked. He always loved Melanie's parents. They always treated him like one of their own.

"Mom and Dad are doing great. Everyone is doing great!" Melanie reported with a smile.

Troy couldn't help but notice how amazing Melanie looked. There was something so different about her. Sure he hasn't seen her in a long time, but something was up. He knows this woman, there was something going on.

"What?" Melanie asked a little uncomfortable with the way Troy was looking at her.

"You are not telling me something." Troy said with a smile.

"No I'm not!" She insisted.

Troy gave her that 'come on' look that he always gives people. It was a look that Melanie always hated. "Mel,"

"I wasn't going to tell you today." She told him, but then her smile extended for miles. "Tom and I are having a baby!"

Troy's jaw dropped and then he quickly embraced Melanie. "Oh my god, Mel that's amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" She laughed through a little more tears. "We just found out a few weeks ago and we arent really telling people, but I figured you were going to get it out of me."

Troy was over the moon for Melanie, he truly was. But at that moment he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. He was able to let go of Melanie so she could have the life she deserved. Troy on the other hand is still stuck in the life he had almost eight years ago when he left for war.

"Mel I can't believe this. You are going to be a mom!" Troy couldn't help but smile as she continued to laugh.

"I know! The girl who once got drunk with you on a Wednesday afternoon, then went back to class, is going to be a mother!" The two of them continued to laugh about that memory that landed them both in hot water years back.

"Whats going on with you?" She asked. "Anything good since you have been home?" Melanie always worried about Troy. She knew of the life he wanted, the life he deserved, but due to family ties he had to let that go. She knows how hard this life is on him.

"Nah, you know how I am Mel. Women walk in and out of this house." He motioned to the door as he took a sip of water.

Melanie shook her head. "That is not what Taylor told me." She said and with that Troy gave her a blank stare.

"When did you talk to Taylor?" He questioned. He knows that Melanie and Taylor still talk, after all they were great friends in high school.

"Well I got the wedding invite in the mail the other day and of course I had to call her. Ten years it's about time those two get hitched!" She explained.

"Cheers to that one!" Troy said lifting up his glass.

Melanie knows how Troy is with women. He doesn't get close with them. Taylor didn't tell her a lot about Gabriella, but Melanie knows Troy. She knows that this one is different. "You can tell me."

"Its complicated." Troy told her.

"Hey bud I took off the afternoon for you." She said.

Troy then began to go into detail about the woman named Gabriella. He recanted the past two months of them meeting and the friendship that has blossomed and how she's the first girl since Melanie that he can see a future with.

"I know I sound crazy," He told his close friend.

"You don't Troy." She explained.

"It's just," He stopped for a moment. "There is something about her. The past few years of my life I haven't been a good person. Its like I went to war and I came back this stone cold guy with no feelings. I treat women like objects, but Gabriella is different from all the other women."

"Have you asked her to dinner?" Melanie asked. "You know baby steps?"

"That's the problem. She was engaged for years to a guy who ended up lying to her throughout their whole relationship. It killed her, and now he somehow came back into her life. She doesn't talk about it and I don't ask any questions." He explained. "I just like being her friend now. I can't have a relationship anyway, I'm going overseas in June."

"Is that definite?" Melanie asked him.

Troy shook his head. "No, but its a strong possibility. I don't want to put anyone through it though. Me being gone I mean. It's too hard."

"How do you know? You never actually put a woman through it." Melanie stated. Troy looked up over at her and she was right.

"I don't know Mel." He said to her. "I just realize that everyone is moving on with their lives. I mean look at you, you are having a baby! Chad and Taylor are getting married. Zeke and Sharpay are still whatever they are," That made Melanie laugh. "And here I am. I'm almost 27 years old and I have had only one serious relationship in my entire life. I'm starting to have all these regrets about my choices."

Troy only lets himself get this vulnerable around Melanie. He's not sure why, she just has that effect on him. He was looking at the floor when he felt her arm around his shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason babe," She told him. "I know the kind of life you want, you haven't changed that plan since you were 18. I want you to be happy, I really really do. No one deserves that more than you. That life that you have always imagined will happen for you. When you least expect it."

"You think so?" He asked her and all she did was nod her head. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are here."

"Back at you kid!"

* * *

What was she doing? The man who ruined her has now been sleeping in her bed the past month. And of course sleeping with her. It needed to stop. But how do you end great sex? It was a question Gabriella decided no one knew the answer to.

The bathroom door opened and out walked tall, dark, and handsome Danny Cade. "Morning." He flashed his pearly whites at the naked woman in bed.

"Morning." She said back to him.

"So I was thinking tonight after work we can go out to Camille's to dinner? We haven't been there since," He stopped when he realized that memory was a tainted one. That's the restaurant where he proposed.

"We need to talk." Gabriella found herself blurting out. Danny hung his head and then sat at the edge of the bed. "I have to stop this." She explained.

Danny slowly turned his head and looked at Gabriella. "Stop what? We are perfect together."

"No Dan," She told him sternly. "No we are not."

"I have apologized for my actions time and time again. I'm telling you I'm going to be dedicated to you this time. No more bullshit. No more lies. I want you." Danny explained whole heartily to her.

"It's because of the lies and the bullshit that I can't be with you. These past few weeks have been fun, but it made me realize that we are not meant to be." Gabriella explained as she got out of bed and put on her bathrobe. "I think its time for you to go."

Danny slowly got off the bed and walked over to her. His finger touched her skiing ever so softly and it sent shivers up Gabriella's spine. "Is that really what you want?" He whispered in her ear. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in hard to him. "You really want to let this go?" Gabriella felt him begin to kiss her neck, but she wasn't melting in his arms. At that moment she knew that she was making the right decision. Also at that moment she knew that Danny was not going to take no for answer.

"You have to leave." Gabriella continued to stay firm on her decision.

Danny's warm lips continued to travel down her neck and around her breasts. Gabriella felt his hand start at the middle of her stomach then slowly make its way down to the tie on her bathrobe. Danny undid the tie and exposed all Gabriella. "You want me to leave or to keep going?" He breathed to her.

Gabriella felt herself start to get carried away. She felt herself pulsing and she knew that she was in trouble. She knew one touch from Danny and it was all over. He didn't give her any time to answer because his fingers gently brushed her silky wet folds and Gabriella collapsed into his arms.

His strong arms held her tight to his chest and he quickly pinned her against the wall. Gabriella already pushed her entire robe off so she was now standing completely naked in front of the man who did her so terribly wrong. Danny picked her up from under her arms and her legs gently wrapped around his waist. Her small back was now pressed up against the wall and she felt Danny's finger slowly enter her core.

"You know that no one else can make you feel this way." He whispered to her as he entered another finger which caused her to scream out quietly. He began to pump into the woman that he so-called loved and watched as her mouth let moans escape. Her head began turning back and forth as she continued to let her body enjoy the pleasures it was receiving.

She felt Danny's fingers leave her and he then began to circle her clit. He got pleasure out of watching Gabriella wither against him and the wall trying to find some control over her body, but it was too late. She was gone.

"Da-Dan, I'm go-going to c-come." Gabriella was able to form some sort of sentence.

"You want me to end it now?" He asked her knowing that she was at her peak. She was able to just moan out in agony and Danny did what she asked. His thumb pushed up hard against her clit making Gabriella explode. Danny stayed as he felt the vibrations of her orgasm against his fingers and he was able to smile for a job well done.

"My god." Gabriella breathed against his chest.

Danny let out a small laugh and then simply said to her. "Still want me to leave?"

Gabriella undid her legs from around his waist and looked up at him. She placed a small kiss on his lips. His familiar, warm, lips. There is no question about it, Danny can make Gabriella come apart in pieces. In more ways than one. But it was after Danny had gotten her off that Gabriella had this thought for the first time. She needs to put the pieces together and not continue to rip them apart.

* * *

"I still can't believe you are trying to plan a wedding in three months time." Sharpay called from the other side of the dressing room door. "I mean most magazines and TV shows say that it can take six months to a year to plan a wedding."

Taylor sighed as she listened to Sharpay continue to banter at her from the other side of the door. Taylor scrunched her face up as she tried on her third wedding dress that day. Still she needed the girls opinions. She turned around and reached for the door knob. With one turn the door flew open and out walked a poofy Taylor. Her two bridesmaids just stood there dumbstruck.

"Its..." Gabriella couldn't exactly find the words, but Sharpay was more than able to.

"Its awful. You look like a cupcake." Sharpay barked as she played with the train of the dress.

"It looked better on the mannequin." Taylor stated as she turned to face herself in the mirror. She shook her head and then bolted for the dressing room. She closed the door and then hollered back at Sharpay. "We are doing the wedding quickly because we want to be husband and wife. It took ten years I don't want to wait anymore."

Sharpay scoffed and as she then began to check herself out in the mirror. "Exactly. It took this long why the rush?" She felt Gabriella hit the back of her leg. Sharpay turned around and mouthed 'what?' to Gabriella and Gabriella just shook her head.

Taylor reappeared wearing the clothes she came in and the ugly wedding dress in hand. "Chad doesn't want Troy to miss the wedding." Taylor told them. "That's also part of why where are getting married so soon."

"To accommodate Bolton?" Sharpay laughed. "You can't be serious!"

Taylor sighed as she walked over to the sales woman and handed her the dress. She told her that would be all for today and then retreated back to her two bridesmaids. "Troy plays a huge part in the story of Chad and I. If he goes back over seas he will be there a year maybe longer. I don't want him to miss this. So can you just bear with me and help me get things together!" Taylor pleaded.

Sharpay sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. Of course, Gabriella and I are here to help you with whatever you need."

Taylor hugged both of them and then smiled. "Now its time for you two!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked her confused as to what Taylor was hinting at.

"Bridesmaids dresses!" Taylor squealed. "The wedding colors are navy blue and yellow, so I am letting you pick whatever dress you two want it just has to be navy blue."

Gabriella and Sharpay smiled at one another knowing exactly what dress they already want. The two of them decided on it weeks ago without telling Taylor. "We already picked it out." Gabriella told her.

"Oh," Taylor said surprised. "Great, where is it?"

"One of the wedding boutiques in town. It's not very far! We can get all of this done today and it can be checked off the list!" Sharpay suggested to her best friend. Taylor agreed and the three women headed off to check another thing off the list.

* * *

Franklin Street Pub was empty Sunday night, which is understandable after all it is Sunday night. It was the usually crowd which is some locals and a few college kids sprinkled in. Also sprinkled in between the college kids and the locals were Chad and Troy. Troy had called Chad to talk to him. Chad was the only one that Troy confided in during certain situations and now he needed to get some things off his chest.

Just as Troy was going to tell Chad about his day with Mel, Taylor and Gabriella approached them at the bar.

"Hey you handsome men!" Taylor greeted. She gave Troy a kick kiss on the cheek and laid a big kiss on her fiancée.

"Hey baby." Chad responded as he kissed her again.

Gabriella gave Troy a quick hug and said hello to Chad, but he was too preoccupied looking into Taylors eyes.

"Sorry we are intruding on guys night." Taylor apologized, although she didn't really feel that bad about it.

Troy rolled his eyes and took a sip of beer. "Its alright Tay."

Troy knew that him and Chad were not going to have guys night anymore. It was just shot to hell. As he looked at his beer he heard Gabriella's voice order a drink as she sat down next to him. Troy looked over at her and Gabriella could tell by the look on his face that he had a rough day.

"Bolton you look like hell." She simply told him.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "Just had some life realizations today."

The bartender placed the drink in front of Gabriella and she thanked him. She took a sip and then turned to him. "I'm assuming it was a bad one?"

Troy scoffed and then turned to her. "Something like that."

Gabriella sighed and then turned to him. "Well that makes two of us."

Troy looked over at her and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He knew that she just spent the day doing wedding things with Taylor because Chad had informed him of those activities. She looked a little disheveled but never the less beautiful.

"You first?" He challenged not expecting to get anything out of her.

Gabriella leaned over to make sure Taylor wasn't listening to her. Taylor had no idea about Danny and Gabriella was sure that if she did find out she would kill her. But Taylor was too drunk on Chad to even realize the world around her.

"I can't get rid of Danny." She whispered to him just in case Taylors ears were ringing.

"Cant get rid of him?" Troy asked confused.

"I have tried to break it off with him and every time I do he does something that makes me not want to break up with him." Gabriella explained. "But that is not an excuse...I don't know. It's very confusing."

"I know you know what you have to do." Troy told her.

Gabriella nodded. "I know too. Doesn't make it any easier." Her eyes drifted over to Troy and decided to ask him, "Whats up with you?"

Troy sighed and then turned to her. "My ex girlfriend from high school who I stay close with is having a baby." Troy explained to her. "And she made me realize today that I have put the life I want on hold and that needs to change."

"Where you supposed to marry her or something?" Gabriella asked wanting to know more about this woman.

"I thought I was going to." Troy told her. "But I had obligations and I wasn't going to make her wait for me. So I let her go." Troy took a sip of beer and Gabriella felt herself start to tear up.

"That's beautiful." She said sincerely to him. Troy just laughed a little and took another sip of beer.

"Glad you think so." He didn't realize how much of an ass he sounded until the words came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry," he immediately apologized. "I'm a dick."

Gabriella smiled at him. "No you are upset. You have every right to sound that way." She explained. "I sound that way."

"Well you have every right to," Troy told her. "Your fiancée lied to you throughout your whole relationship. He broke you. You have every right to sound like a dick."

It took someone else to say those words to make Gabriella realize what she was doing. That shouldn't be an excuse for her attitude towards people the last six months. And now she is back with Danny. Sure she may smile a little more, but she deserves more than what she is getting. She deserves more than great sex. She deserves a real relationship.

"Gab?" Troy asked trying to break Gabriella in the trance she was in. Gabriella shook out of it and then blurted out,

"Thank you."

Troy looked at her puzzled. "For what?"

Gabriella gulped down the rest of her beer, grabbed her purse, and looked back at Troy. "For making me realize that I need to stop being a dick."

She hopped off her bar stool and walked over to Taylor. She gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and then hugged Chad. She told them she was tired and she was going to head home. But the truth was she was leaving to do something that she should have done weeks ago. She was finally going to make Danny feel what its like to get his heart-broken.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has continued to follow this story! Sorry that this seemed like a filler chapter, but some issues will be rising in the next few chapters! Please review!**


End file.
